


Baby I'm The Bottom

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter tries to 'splain it.





	1. Chapter 1  Baby I'm the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Egotuus' birthday. Also I have to thank Bill. Matter of fact, I can't take very much credit for this.  


* * *

From: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

To: RussianTop@raventress.net

Subject: Sex

 

For many men, getting fucked is as much a head thing as a physical thing. I don't mean the submission part of it, although I know men who would never allow anyone to fuck them under any circumstances. Some of them claim it hurts, or they don't like the way it feels, but I think that's all bullshit!

 

You're making me think about this and why I like to be fucked, and I really can't explain it. I honestly can't answer the question. Maybe it's the intimacy. I just love the way it feels, and not just when my prostate is touched. I have never been much into one-night stands. I have to get to know the guy before having sex with him. I've also not been to the baths more than three times in my life. Could just never get into it. I suppose that's a good thing. I'm still here, and many of my friends who went to the baths regularly are not.

 

The prostate feels good when it's hit, but it ain't *that* spectacular. No electrical discharges, etc. There are other spots inside me somewhere that feel just as good when massaged by a cock, but I don't know what they are. They don't get touched all the time; it depends on the size of the cock. God, I'm trying to explain my sexuality in one email???? Books have been written!

 

Why the fuck do we have to talk about this?

 

 

From: RussianTop@raventress.net

To: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

Subject: Sex

 

We have to talk about it because I need to know you better. If we're going to be lovers, I need to know how I can make it spectacular for you.

 

And I figure it's easier for you to do it this way so you don't have to look at me while you 'say' it.

 

 

From: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

To: RussianTop@raventress.net

Subject: Sex

 

Spectacular for me? I didn't think Doms worried about that. Aren't you supposed to just 'know'?

 

 

From: RussianTop@raventress.net

To: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

Subject: Sex

 

I'm not a fucking psychic, Walt. Now tell me what else you like. Wait! Does this mean you've never done S & M?

 

 

From: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

To: RussianTop@raventress.net

Subject: Sex

 

No, but I've wanted to for some time. I've wanted to completely give up control. I mean, fuck, I have to be so in control at my job, with Mulder and Scully, in front of my family. I've never come out to them.

 

 

From: RussianTop@raventress.net

To: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

Subject: Sex

 

Wow…I'm humbled. We *WILL* be discussing this face to face. Preferably with you bound and naked. Now tell me what else you like.

 

 

From: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

To: RussianTop@raventress.net

Subject: Sex

 

My nipples are VERY sensitive. There's a direct connection between them and my cock. Tickle them, and my dick waves hello. Tickle them when I'm being fucked and I get very active. Add a hit of poppers and you can fasten your seatbelt.

 

I'm not a size queen but I was pleased to hear that you are longer. There are spots inside that feel really good when massaged by a long cock.

 

 

From: RussianTop@raventress.net

To: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

Subject: Sex

 

Fuck! I have to go. I'll be in town Friday. Meet you at your place at eight. I'll bring the poppers and a few other things I think you'll enjoy. Be shaved, naked and waiting.

 

 

From: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

To: RussianTop@raventress.net

Subject: Sex

 

I can hardly wait…

 

Fin


	2. Chapter 2  You're the Top

  
Author's notes: Friday night arrives with a suitcase and Walter's a nervous wreck.  
  
NOTES: Sequel to Baby I'm the Bottom. Thank you Bill for letting me pick your brain and all the other nice things you've brought into my life. The accessory I mention is from Blowfish; here's the link http://www.blowfish.com/catalog/toys/cushions.html#t-oui-1481  


* * *

Friday had rolled around, I was too nervous to concentrate, so I left work early. I'd purchased the things I knew I'd need the night before on my way home. Hoping it would relax me, I took a long bath.

 

While my skin was still warm from the bath, I followed his instructions. Shaving was more difficult than I'd expected it to be. Amoung his detailed instructions; when he'd called me on Wednesday, were that I was to shave everything but the hair on my head.

 

When I was done with that I used the enema; shit, that was cold. I'd have to remember to put it in warm water the next time or buy a bag and mix my own. Once that was taken care of, I stepped into the shower and washed once more, again his instructions. He'd said he didn't want to taste anything but clean skin, no matter where he decided to taste.

 

He'd forbidden jerking off after the conversation as well. Believe me, that hadn't been easy. The emails we'd been exchanging had been erotic enough, but his voice - what's that old expression, 'melts my butter'.

 

So I was ready and he wouldn't be here for a couple of hours. I lay upon the bed and tried to nap - no such luck. I went to the kitchen, tried to eat a sandwich. My stomach churned too much for that.

 

I hadn't dressed; irrationally, I believed he'd be able to *smell* that I'd been clothed. I'd never felt so naked in my life. My body hair had come in early, so it had been a long time since my body had been smooth.

 

I'd also never felt so alive.

 

I was pacing the living room when the bell rang. Eight o'clock straight up. I'd left a robe near the door just in case anyone else came by. Peeking through the small window high in the door, I verified that it was he before opening the door. Using it as a shield, I allowed him in.

 

He looked me up and down, motioned for me to turn. At the end of the three-sixty he was smiling.

 

"Obedience is often rewarded, Walt."

 

I looked him over as well. I'd expected him to be in leathers or tight jeans. He wore neither. Under the simple topcoat he was wearing a pair of gray dress pants, blindingly white shirt, and highly polished dress shoes. In his hand he carried a small overnight bag, which he placed on the floor as he removed his coat.

 

I moved to take his coat to put it in the closet. As he walked past me his hand ran lightly over my bare ass, I dropped his coat. He chuckled. I bent to retrieve it; his thumb rubbed against my hole. I jumped, bumping my head on the wall and dropping the coat again.

 

"I do hope the floor is clean, since that seems to be where your guests' coats are kept."

 

I groaned and heard him chuckle again. He walked into the living room and I could concentrate well enough then to get his coat put away. When I finally entered the living room, he was sitting in my favorite chair, pants down around his ankles, stroking his cock.

 

"Come suck me off, Walt. I want to evaluate your oral skills."

 

I knew I was almost drooling. He looked so wanton spread out that way. His cock hard, more showing above his fist than was covered by it. I wanted to skip right by the foreplay and get to the good stuff. But I'd made an arrangement with him. An arrangement he'd promised me would lead to new pleasures.

 

He was patient as I worked my way down his cock. I got him good and wet so I could take in all he had for me. He even scooted forward when I tried to get my hands on his ass. After a while his hand wrapped around the back of my head and he bucked up into my mouth.

 

"Swallow it, Walt."

 

He held me down, my nose nestled in his curls as he bucked a couple of times, then shot. He held me that way after he'd stopped coming until I was feeling a little lightheaded. Dropping his hand to his side, he spoke.

 

"Up, Walt. You'll need more training for asphyxiophilia."

 

I raised my head to look at him. He patted the arm of the chair.

 

"Sit here."

 

I followed his instructions. He lifted one leg so that my foot rested on the other arm. Reaching under, he hefted my ball sac.

 

"You've got some nice equipment here, Walt."

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

"Yes, very nice. I shall enjoy playing with these frequently."

 

I was a little surprised. We'd made no real arrangements past this weekend. But then maybe his definition of the word was different than mine. I sat quietly as he played. When I knew I was close to losing control I used one of the words he'd given me.

 

"Yellow, Sir."

 

His hand left me immediately.

 

"Good! Stand up and we'll go get your bedroom set up. Grab the bag."

 

He stood, yanking his pants up he fastened the button but didn't bother tucking in or zipping. He waited as I picked up his bag and headed toward my bedroom. Here again I'd set everything up as he'd instructed. The dresser was bare, except for a clean towel, a saucer, a butter knife and several hand towels. He nodded and took the bag from me.

 

I watched, since I had not been given any further instructions.

 

Items appeared and were carefully aligned. Butt plugs in different sizes, a leather paddle, restraints, nipple clamps, a large tube of lube, a tube of Anal Eze, an ornate silver hairbrush, a bottle of poppers, a small vial of some powdered substance, and a package of Monistat.

 

I'd expected most of the stuff. I was a little concerned about the powder but totally puzzled with the Monistat. He saw me starring at the package.

 

"You have a trash can?"

 

I turned to grab the small one I'd placed in the room for us to use. He opened the package and dropped all but the applicator in the trash.

 

"I'll need that for getting the lube in deep. Lie on the bed."

 

******************************

 

I watched as Walter arranged his body in the center of the bed. He raised his arm and I knew he was expecting the restraints. But it wasn't time for that yet. This night I'd actually use very little other than my own body parts on him. I wanted to learn his responses to sex before we began real games.

 

"Watch me, Walt."

 

His eyes centered on me as I stripped down. Running my hands over my body, I drew his attention to the details of my muscles. I smiled as he made a small moaning sound.

 

I sat next to him on the bed, running my hands over his now smooth body. He had followed my instructions to the letter, which pleased me. I tend to get very oral and hate having to stop to pull stray hairs from my mouth.

 

I bent low to suck a nipple into my mouth. His reaction was immediate; his back arched as a sweet keening sound issued from his throat. He'd told me they were sensitive but I hadn't expected this strong a reaction. I pulled back and tweaked them with my fingers and his dick twitched.

 

I climbed over him to straddle his body. Using both hands I attacked his nipples. I could feel his cock jumping against my ass as I worked on them. His arms stayed above his head but his hands clenched spasmodically.

 

Ever since I figured out that I wanted more than just vanilla sex I've been looking for a partner who would *fit* me. So far Walter Skinner was ahead of anyone else who had auditioned for the part. Not that he knew he was auditioning.

 

None of them ever did. They all thought it was about sex. But it was about so much more. And once I found the right one, he'd never get away from me.

 

I'd approached Walter because he was what I found attractive in a man, very male, very toppy in manner and looks. Nothing is sweeter than a strong submissive who looks like a dom. The rush of having someone like that give it up is greater than any drug I ever tried.

 

"Walt."

 

I waited for him to look at me, slowing my hands at his nipples. His eyes fluttered open, fuck drunk and needy as he moaned.

 

"I'm going to fuck you now. That's what you want, isn't it?"

 

"God, yes."

 

"Don't worry, Walt. I plan on giving you all the dick you need this weekend."

 

I released his nipples, rose from the bed and walked to the dresser. In the mirror I could see his head turn to watch me. He moved no other part of his body.

 

"Walt, did you get a delivery this week?"

 

"Yes. It's in the closet."

 

"Get it please. Set it up with the high end toward the middle of the bed. I want you on your back for this."

 

The wedge I'd ordered was designed to facilitate sexual encounters whether het or gay. Personally, I felt that the designer had anal intercourse in mind when he came up with it. Walter rose from the bed and entered the walk-in closet.

 

I picked up the lube and squirted a portion onto the saucer. Taking the vial of powder, I sprinkled some on the lube. I knew that if Walter enjoyed poppers this would send him into orbit. I wanted the first time I was inside him to be memorable.

 

I used the butter knife to mix the powder evenly through the lube. He stopped to watch me when he exited the closet. I looked at him, waiting.

 

"What is that stuff?"

 

"I believe your generation called it STP. Street name is MDA. Don't worry, it isn't addictive. I don't want a junky in my bed."

 

I kept stirring as I waited to see if he would protest. His response to this could make or break the relationship.

 

He stared into my eyes and seemed satisfied with what he saw there. He moved past me to the bed. I finished mixing the lube and then filled the applicator. When I turned, he was lying in perfect position for me to fuck him.

 

Picking up a condom and the Anal Eze I knelt on the bed between his legs. I dropped the condom and Eze next to his leg. I pushed out a small drop of the lube to rub against his hole. He instantly tensed a little.

 

"Easy, Walt."

 

I ran my free hand up along his leg, over a hipbone to grasp his cock and encourage it back to an erection. When he was distracted I slipped the applicator into his ass as deeply as I could without losing it. Pressing on the plunger, I released a small portion of the doctored lube. Pulling it back toward me, stopping at slight intervals to release more until it was emptied completely, the last bit just inside his hole.

 

Sitting back, I watched him waiting for the drug to kick in. This blend contained just a little meth too, so he'd be very alert for all the things I had in mind. I smiled as he gasped, then his face relaxed. His eyes opened to focus on me. They were dilated enough for me to know the MDA had kicked in.

 

"That feels good. I hope you're planning on fucking me soon."

 

His grin broadened as his hips wiggled at me. I smiled at him before getting off the bed and moving back to the dresser. He watched as I slid my finger through the lube left on the saucer and rubbed a small amount into the slit of my cock. My reaction was almost instantaneous.

 

Moving back to the bed I picked up the Anal Eze and rubbed a small bit of it around my cockhead before rolling on the rubber. His legs lifted and spread for me. I positioned my cock, drove into him hard and deep, then enjoyed his gasp as his cock twitched.

 

"Wrap your legs up high on my back, Walt. It's going to be a hard ride."

 

I started to pump into him watching as his eyes rolled back in his head. His ass was tight and hot around me. I love fucking this way. The MDA makes me feel every bit of a man's ass as I fuck him. The Eze slows down my reaction so I can fuck for a long time.

 

His hands rubbed over his nipples and I realized he needed some attention in that area. I pushed one hand aside and covered the nipple with my mouth.

 

******************************

 

I'd never felt anything like this in my life. His cock felt three times its size as he rammed into me. Part of me knew I'd be sore but most of me wanted that. I wanted to remember this fuck. My ass was on fire in the best way possible. I rocked my hips trying to help him get every inch up me.

 

My nipples felt like rocks under my hands, when he nudged one hand away and took a nipple in his mouth, I prayed he would bite me. I was way past making any type of intelligent sentences by that point.

 

My back arched and I screamed as he did indeed bite down.

 

"Harder!"

 

His head rose a couple of inches. "Slut."

 

Then he bent to bite the other one. I couldn't decide which was better, his teeth on my nipple or his cock driving into my ass. My world narrowed down to those two points of pleasure/pain. He moved back and forth from one nipple to the other as his cock pounded into me over and over.

 

I could hear a whining noise that I had never produced before in my life. Somehow I worked my hand in between us to grab my cock. I wanted to come before I incinerated in the fire that was raging through me.

 

"Stop that, Walt. I decide when you come."

 

"Please!"

 

Looking back, I'm surprised I could get that word out. I pulled my hand back. I moved both hands up to grab at the headboard. He nodded, then went back to biting and fucking me. I have no clue how long it went on this way.

 

When his hand reached to wrap around my cock, I wept with the intensity of the feeling. He stroked a few times, then bit me harder than before. I screamed as my come shot from my body. I went limp under him.

 

He pulled up to his knees, holding my ass as he pumped for a couple of minutes longer, then pushing in as deep as possible, he moaned. My ass was so sensitive that I could feel his dick jerking as it emptied. He dropped to lie on my chest and we panted together for several long minutes.

 

"Nice ass."

 

"Big dick."

 

He chuckled against my chest. I could feel my dick starting to rise again. Damn! No one was ever going to compare with what he'd just done to me. I knew I was lost. I just hoped he'd want to come back after this weekend.

 

Fin


	3. Chapter 3  De Trop

  
Author's notes: Walter gets a surprise.  
  
NOTES: For Bill, with love on his birthday. This follows the other stories that Bill inspired and contributed to; Baby I'm the Bottom and You're the Top. Per my beautiful Josan, De Trop translates as too much — overboard. Which is just what Walter feels with his Alex. Betaed by the lovely DrkCherry, a lady who shares the covers, and the ever wonderful Josan.  


* * *

I was sitting at the bar, nursing a drink, and wondering why I had bothered. I'd come here because I was lonely. After a fabulous weekend, with Alex turning me every way but loose, I hadn't heard from him at all. The email I had sent him on the Monday after had been answered with a short note saying he was very busy and would contact me.

 

That had been a month ago.

 

I was angry at first. Then hurt. Now I just wondered how I had fucked up. I'd never experienced anything so intense in my life and I wanted more.

 

Since I'd first come in, I had been approached by a couple of twinks looking for a daddy. The last man I'd turned away had been a more likely prospect but something just wasn't right. Actually, I knew what the problem was. None of them were Alex.

 

I gulped down the rest of my drink, preparing to head for home and my fist, when a hand slipped up under the tank I was wearing. Warm lips rubbed against my ear and a voice smoother than the best whiskey spoke.

 

"You've got 'hot fuck' written all over you."

 

My eyes closed, I moaned, my head dipped to expose the back of my throat to him. His hand slipped around me, a nipple located and pinched. His teeth fastened on the back of my neck and I knew I'd be sporting a bruise.

 

His other hand slipped inside the low opening of the tank and then both nipples were toyed with as he sucked a moment longer on my throat.

 

"So, Hot Fuck, you ready to go home with me?"

 

"My name is Walter."

 

I couldn't stop the slight note of irritation from seeping in. He hadn't contacted me in a month and now I was supposed to fall in line just because he'd run into me in a bar.

 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against my ear.

 

"Walter, nice name. Call me Flash."

 

I turned to look incredulously at him. Comic book names? He was grinning at me; all thoughts of anything except his hands, mouth, and body and how he would use them on me flew away. I'm not sure how I managed to continue talking to him.

 

"What makes you think I'm a hot fuck? Or that I would want to go home with you?"

 

"All you big burly types are hot, 'cause you just love taking it up the ass. And I've got something worth taking up the ass." One of his hands slipped from my shirt, gripped my hand and pulled it to rest on his swollen cock. "As for going home with me – maybe my hard-on will give you incentive."

 

"Bastard." I squeezed his cock to emphasize my point.

 

"Ah, now, Hot Fuck, don't be like that. I'll make it so good for you, you won't be able to walk, you'll have to crawl home."

 

"Big words. Sure you can back them up?"

 

"Want a sample? We can find a quiet spot in the back room."

 

"Lead the way."

 

"I always do."

 

He stepped back and I turned the stool around to get down. He gripped the waistband of my jeans and led me toward the dark, cave-like back room. Threading his way among the writhing couples he found us a corner with just enough light to see each other.

 

A hard push and I was against the wall. Then his mouth was on mine and I forgot anyone else was in the room. His tongue rubbed against my lips, I opened for him and he fucked my mouth as hard as I knew he would soon be fucking my ass. His hands opened my fly and pushed my jeans down around my hips. His lips trailed fire across my jaw to my ear.

 

"Turn around, Hot Fuck, I've got a nice hard cock for you."

 

I may have moved faster a time or two in Nam, but I doubt it. His tongue ran over my ear as he told me I was a "Good boy."

 

I heard the condom wrapper tear then his dick was slotting into my crack. I anchored my hands against the wall and pushed back toward him. He pushed forward, I hissed with the first burn as he entered me. A small bottle was held under my nose, I took a deep breath, then it was taken away.

 

He found the spot on my neck that he had marked at the bar, biting down hard to keep me in place. Stars erupted behind my closed lids as he rode me hard, hitting all my sweet spots. His hands covered mine as he pumped into me.

 

I'll never understand why some men are so enamored with one-night stands. A man who knows you can turn you inside out, especially a man like Alex who takes the time to find every erogenous zone you have.

 

He used most of his knowledge of me over the next few minutes. I never even knew he had rolled a condom down over me. I was so fuck drunk when he finished with me, that he had to pull it off me and dispose of it with his in the trash.

 

He grinned that lopsided grin at me as he pulled my pants back up and tucked me tenderly away, before tending to his own clothes. Taking my hand he pulled me back through the maze toward the main room of the club.

 

When we got close enough to hear the throb of dance music, his hips started to wiggle in the most enticing manner. Putting his lips next to my ear, he spoke.

 

"I love this song, let's dance."

 

I followed him to the dance floor. He pulled me over to join the line of dancers doing what looked to me like a routine from a Busby Berkley musical. I watched as he picked up the steps moving in sync with them. He realized I was watching and started to break it down for me with the help of the twink next to him.

 

I had the hang of it before the number was over. He pulled me close and kissed me before the next song started. The line broke up into couples. Alex's hands gripped my hips and he led me into a dance that was so erotic that we would have been arrested in a straight club.

 

By the time the song ended, I was hard again and he was very aware of that. He pulled me to the bar and ordered drinks. I smiled at him as I panted lightly from the frenzy of dancing.

 

"Having a good time?"

 

"Yeah."

 

He threw a bill on the bar and handed me my drink. Conversation was next to impossible with the music blaring in the background, so I sipped at my drink and watched as his eyes roved over the crowd. Another song started that made him move. My glass was pulled from my hand and placed on the bar. Then we were back on the floor.

 

For the next couple of hours we alternated dancing with drinking and I added more new steps to my repertoire. During one slow number, he wound around me like a snake, ending the number sitting at my feet, one hand wrapped around my thigh the other resting possessively on my rock hard dick, his head bowed submissively.

 

I'm sure I blushed when we got applause from the people closest to us. I also wondered if they would have reacted that way if they knew who was actually the submissive one. I dropped one hand to his head threading my fingers through his hair.

 

He kissed my thigh before climbing back up my body. The kiss we shared tingled down to my toes. Then he bit my earlobe.

 

"Time to go home, Hot Fuck. I want to spread you all over my bed."

 

I followed him from the club to his car. He opened the door for me and I slid in without comment. Starting the car, he pulled out of the lot and headed East.

 

"Do you go to that club often?"

 

"No, I was looking for you."

 

"How did you know where to look?"

 

"Your doorman heard you give the cab driver the address. And before you get angry at him, remember, I can be very persuasive."

 

"I've noticed."

 

"Losing your buzz?"

 

"More wondering why I haven't heard from you in a month."

 

"I had to do some thinking."

 

"About this, us?"

 

"Yeah. You're very different from any other man I've ever played with."

 

"Different? How?"

 

"You submit but you don't lose any of yourself to do it. I can't figure out why you submit. It isn't for any of the standard reasons."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Of that, yes."

 

"Is it a bad thing that I don't fit the norm?"

 

"Definitely not."

 

"I'm guessing you decided you still want to play with me?"

 

"I would have given you a polite kiss off if I didn't."

 

"And you assumed that I would be willing?"

 

"You went in the back room with me, didn't you?"

 

"I was horny."

 

"If that is all it was, you would have taken one of the twinks in the back and fucked his tight little bubble butt."

 

"I wasn't in the mood for twink."

 

"Walt?"

 

"What?"

 

"Suck my dick."

 

**********

 

He looked at me with the most incredulous look on his face. I chuckled and then reached to unbuckle my belt. I'd barely freed my dick when his seatbelt was unfastened and he dived into my lap. I managed to stay on the road, barely. Good thing we were close to home.

 

I made it into the garage of the small house I own on a quiet street in Arlington, before I shot hard down his throat. He rose from my lap and I watched as he licked his lips slowly. The look in his eyes was pure triumph.

 

I was in so much trouble. If I weren't careful this man would *own* me.

 

I fastened the button on my pants not bothering to tuck anything away. I hit the control to close the garage door and then led him inside the house. He followed me quietly to my bedroom.

 

"Strip."

 

I didn't wait to see if he obeyed. Entering the bathroom, I started the shower then reached into the cabinet. I laid out a razor and the new enema nozzle I'd bought just for him.

 

"Now what?"

 

"Now a quick shower then we get you clean shaven again. Think you can hold the water while I shave you?"

 

"If you want."

 

"Get in, I'll be right there."

 

I put the nozzle in his hand and left the bathroom. I stripped, turned down the bed, laid out lube and condoms. When I got back to the bathroom, he had just finished washing. I stepped into the shower and he began to wash my back.

 

When I was clean, he held out the nozzle and turned his back to me. Using the soft soap as lube, I slipped it up inside him. He grunted at me when he felt full and I slipped it back out. I turned the water off as I lathered him. The shaving went fairly well but he was squirming before I finished.

 

Slapping his ass, I sent him to use the toilet as I turned the water back on. He came back to rinse the rest of the lather off. We stepped from the shower; I took a towel from the rack to dry his back, allowing one hand to roam over his once more smooth skin.

 

"I want you to keep your body like this for me."

 

"Does that mean I won't have to wait a month to see you again?"

 

"Will next weekend work for you?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Your place, eight, Friday night."

 

I wondered as I made the date if I could stay away from him that long. He was becoming quite addictive. I also made a note to take him out dancing at least once a month. I had enjoyed all the looks we'd gotten on the dance floor, especially the applause for that bit at the end of the slow number.

 

Finally, I had him in my bed. I spent several long minutes doing nothing but kissing him. Walt has a wonderful mouth and I enjoy it at every opportunity. Lying full length on his body, I reached to the bedside table. The bottle was easy to open one handed and I held it up for him to see. He turned his head and I held it under his nose.

 

Closing the bottle, I put it back on the table. As I worked my way down his body he wrapped his hands around the bedposts.

 

"Should I restrain you, Walt?"

 

"I…"

 

He hadn't lied about his reaction to poppers. Or any of the other things he'd told me before we ever went to bed together. So it was just a matter of whether I wanted him to be able to move as much as he wanted or if I wanted more control.

 

Looking at his face I knew he didn't want to make the decision. So 'Begin as you intend'. I reached for a cuff and wrapped it around his wrist. His sigh let me know it was what he needed. With both his hands cuffed, I rose to get the wedge to put under his hips.

 

When he saw it, he levered himself up eagerly. Once I had him positioned for my use, I sat next to him. Pulling open the drawer by the bed I reached in for the clamps.

 

"Godsssssssss."

 

"Don't make me gag you, Walt."

 

I bent and kissed his nipple. I smiled around it as I felt that quiver as his dick 'waves hello'. Then I bit him. No words this time, just a lovely groan. Rising, I looked at the nippple then pinched it hard.

 

"Ple…"

 

His mouth snapped shut. I'd found that he can tolerate a gag but he'd confided that he doesn't like to be gagged because he knew that meant no kisses and no chance of getting to taste any part of me.

 

"Last warning, Walt."

 

I'd be willing to bet he almost never lost at Simon Says. His head bobbed, then he was still, well, as still as he could manage while being hard and hyped on poppers. I bent to get his other nipple ready to be clamped. This time only a wordless moan escaped.

 

"That's my good boy."

 

Now that his nipples were taken care of, I moved down, tasting as I went. His cries were music to me as I kissed and sucked at his skin. Leaving marks here and there. By the time I reached his dick, it had been dancing a jig for me. Most men can flex their dick, some only slight amounts, others more so. Walter is in the more so category. And sadist that I am, I enjoy getting him heated to the point that he tries to do acrobatics with it.

 

Kneeling, I held his cock as I licked along the vein that pulsed under the skin. His hips jerked upward.

 

"Stay still!"

 

A whimper was his only response. I tongued the slit as a whine sounded about me.

 

"You want to be fucked, don't you? Want to take it up the ass. Too bad I'm not ready to do that yet."

 

He actually screamed then. I chuckled as I bent back to tonguing the slit of his cock. Then I abandoned that for his balls. Pulling one into my mouth, I sucked gently. Scraped my teeth over it lightly only to be lifted as his heels dug into the bed. I let it slide from my mouth with an audible slurp.

 

I knew then that I would be introducing Walt to the modified exam table in the basement. He was going to look beautiful bound, with his legs locked in place and his goodies all displayed and within easy reach. Scrambling to the end of the bed, I attached one cuff to his ankle, leaving the other free to make it easier for me to fuck him later.

 

His head rose and he shot me an irritated look.

 

"You should have been still. Now where was I? Oh, yes."

 

Getting comfortable I sucked his other ball into my mouth, while holding onto the unrestrained leg. When I'd had my fill of balls, I pushed the leg up and licked over his hole. I tongue fucked his hole until he was almost sobbing with need.

 

Of course, by that point, my own cock was protesting the long period of foreplay. So I kissed back up his sweaty body.

 

"Walt, do you want me? Want my cock? Gonna come on my cock in your ass?"

 

His eyes frantically tried to answer me. He was still coherent enough to remember that he had not been given permission to talk. That would not do. I yanked on the chain connecting the clamps. His head arched back so far it looked painful. But still no words.

 

I crawled off the bed and stood next to it looking down at him. His hands clenched, his free leg tried to hook around me. I took a step back. Watching for his reaction, I wrapped my fist around my cock and started stroking.

 

"Noooooooooooo!!!"

 

"Tell me you want it, Walt. Tell me how you want it."

 

"I want your cock deep in my ass, want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit for days. I want to feel your come running down my legs when you finish with me."

 

I had no fear of getting or giving any STD's but I was humbled that he was making that offer to me. Rounding the end of the bed, I undid the cuff on his ankle. Getting on the bed, pushing both of his legs up high, slapping some lube on his hole, I plunged into him.

 

He screamed my name as I started to fuck him as hard as I could manage. When I was about to come, I tried to pull out rather than shooting in him but his ankles had locked around me.

 

"Please, Alex. I want it."

 

His voice was so hoarse from screaming that I wouldn't have heard him if I hadn't been so close to him.

 

"Walt."

 

Just his name, that was all I could manage. I plunged in as deep as possible and let go. Getting a good grip on the chain, I kissed him once more. A wet sloppy kiss, with us both panting in each other's mouths. I could feel him throbbing against me but he still hadn't come.

 

I pulled up just enough to watch his face. Ripping the clamps from his nipples, I ordered him to come. He had no voice left for screaming, but his mouth stretched open as his body convulsed under me.

 

It was beautiful.

 

When my legs would hold me, I got up and cleaned up then came back and released him to go do his own clean up. He turned in the doorway to look at me, then down to where my come was running in milky strands along his thighs. With his hand, he scooped up a bit and licked it clean.

 

The smile he flashed at me melted any reservations I may have still harbored at that point. He went into the bathroom and I heard the water running then shut off.

 

"Lube your ass, Walt. When I wake up later, I don't want to have to do anything but slide into you."

 

He came back, stood by the bed, put one foot up on the night table. I watched as he used a generous amount of lube to get himself slick. I held up the blanket and he got in beside me. The light was turned off; I spooned against him, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

"Will you need a long nap?"

 

I snorted against his back.

 

"Nympho!"

 

"Greedy."

 

I was asleep before I could form an answer.

 

TTFN


	4. Chapter 4  A Brewster Body

  
Author's notes: Bikes, chaps, and hot monkey sex.  
  
NOTES: Part of the C. Porter series inspired by Bill. To see a Brewster Body look here  
http://perso.club-internet.fr/blaize/p_boitet1002.html To see the picture that inspired this look here http://www.squidge.org/~mrs_fish/fakes/xf/xf1/home-at-last.jpg  


* * *

I was reading in the small sitting room when I heard the bike coming down the street. I jumped up to look out the window and saw Alex pull his Harley into the driveway. The slut that resides in my pants instantly stood at attention.

 

It had been almost six months since the first time Alex bedded me. In my past relationships, the need I'd felt had abated greatly by that point, but not with him, never with him.

 

He'd been gone for two weeks and I'd missed him fiercely. The weekend before he left was the first I'd spent in his house. Up to that point we'd mainly been together at my condo; only one night of our relationship had been spent at his house.

 

I'd learned a lot about myself with him, and the weekend before he took off I'd learned even more. He'd called me as I was getting ready to leave work on Friday afternoon.

 

"Walt, I want you to meet me at my place. I think it's time to step it up a notch."

 

"Really?"

 

"That's what you asked for, wasn't it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Go straight there, no need to go home and change, you won't be wearing any clothes this weekend."

 

"See you soon."

 

My body thrummed with excitement on the trip to Arlington. By the time I pulled into his drive, I felt like I could pound nails into concrete with my dick. He greeted me from the open doorway before I even reached the porch.

 

"You made good time, Walt. I'll open the garage so you can park in there."

 

I nodded and turned back to my car. By the time I was inside my car the garage door was rolling quietly up. I pulled in next to the Harley, being very careful not to hit it. He stood in the doorway leading to the house and waited for me to join him.

 

Once everything was secured and the alarm engaged, he turned to look at me.

 

"Go up and shower. I'll be up in a few minutes to clean you out."

 

No kiss or caress. I went up the stairs wondering if I'd done something wrong. By the time he entered the room and attached the new nozzle to the hose in the shower, I'd decided that if I'd pissed him off in some way he wouldn't have wanted me there for the weekend.

 

I watched as he used the soft soap in the shower to coat the nozzle. His face was solemn, none of the desire or playfulness I was used to seeing there. Again I wondered but said nothing.

 

"Assume the position, Walt."

 

I turned without a word, my hands pressed to the wall, legs spread, ass back. The nozzle entered me, hard, fast, no gentle pushing. I gasped but stood still. He flipped the switch and the water began to enter me. A hand slipped around my body to rest low on my stomach, gauging the pressure that was building in my bowels. I was in no small amount of pain by the time he stopped the flow. My stomach was distended, making me look pregnant.

 

"Hold it, Walt."

 

He turned and left the room. I stood looking at the door he'd closed on his way out. The air was making my body chilled but he had not turned the shower back on, nor had I been given permission to do anything but stand as I was. The minutes ticked by and the pain increased, along with the need to eject the water I was keeping inside.

 

I sighed with relief when he entered the room again. His hand pressed into my stomach bringing out a low groan, and I felt the light trickle of water on my thigh.

 

"Jesus, Walt! I told you to hold it."

 

"I'm trying, Sir. It's difficult when you press on my stomach that way."

 

"Use the toilet."

 

He stood and watched as I sat, letting go, the pressure eased immediately. He reached out and flushed the toilet.

 

"Back in the shower and in position."

 

I obeyed, confused and more than a little hurt. This wasn't how things had been with us. He'd been warm, affectionate, giving. I felt none of those things. The water entered me, not as much this time, and he didn't leave the room when I was full.

 

I stayed in position as he rubbed slow circles on my lower back. Finally, his hand dropped.

 

"Empty."

 

"Here?!" I squeaked at him.

 

"Yes." His voice was harsh and I flinched.

 

Then I let go and felt the water rushing from my body. In all the time we'd spent together I'd never felt afraid. But I was, suddenly. All I could think was that he was growing tired of me. And that saddened me, more than I had expected.

 

And that was the moment I realized I was in love with him.

 

I heard the water being turned on and then he used the hand-held attachment to hose me off. I waited as the water was turned off and a towel applied to my back and ass. Then the towel was draped over my arm.

 

"Finish up here and come downstairs."

 

He walked out and the door closed softly behind him. I sank to my knees and whimpered like a cur that'd just been kicked. I used the towel as my mind raced to try and find a reason for this. I must have done something wrong, but what?

 

I finished my task and made my way down to the basement. His back was to the stairs as he made selections from the large open cabinet where all the toys were stored. Turning, he tossed a set of thick leather cuffs to me.

 

I wrapped them around my arms, noting that they were designed to be clipped together, but also had D rings attached to them. As I finished, he walked over to stand in front of me. From his hands dangled a long piece of white cotton clothesline.

 

I waited as he took my cock in hand and watched as it and my balls were bound. My cock immediately took an interest and stood tall and proud for him. I gasped when he bent and placed a small kiss on the tip.

 

"Hands behind your back, Walt."

 

I obeyed instantly. He walked behind me and I heard the click as the cuffs were locked together. He circled me and stood looking at me for a long moment. His hand moved down his body slowly drawing my eyes with it. Cupping his dick, he squeezed it, running his fingers down the sides to emphasize how hard he was.

 

"You want this, don’t you, Walt? Want me to fuck you with my big dick? Want me to claim you as mine?"

 

My voice sounded strained, even to me, as I answered, "Yes, Sir."

 

"And how may I fuck you, Walt?"

 

"Any way you wish, Sir."

 

"Be careful. I might want things you aren't prepared to give to me."

 

"Take what you want from me. I wish to serve you, Sir."

 

He stepped forward then and kissed me, my first of the night. His mouth tasted of peaches and Alex. He sucked lightly on my tongue then pushed it back into my mouth. Stepping back, he looked me up and down once more.

 

"Go bend over the table."

 

I moved to do as I was instructed. His booted foot kicked lightly at my heel. I spread my feet farther apart. I expected him to fuck me then, but instead I heard the sound of his belt sliding through his belt loops. The first blow brought a startled yip from my mouth.

 

"Quiet, Walt. Take it like a man."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

He laid down a series of stripes across my ass. I managed to be silent until he hit that tender area just below the curve of my ass. He walked away from me and I heard him rummage in the cabinet.

 

"You were warned, Walt."

 

I opened my mouth; he fitted the gag between my teeth and fastened the strap. I could have protested, but that never entered my mind. I had asked for the level of play to be stepped up. I just hadn't expected him to become cold.

 

Several hard blows landed across the delicate area and I screamed behind the gag. The belt was looped around my neck and tightened just enough to make me aware of it. I was drifting in a land between the pain of my blazing ass and the edge of the endorphin rush.

 

I moaned as his cock entered me. My body relaxed quickly. One thing about Alex, from the very first time he fucked me my body welcomed him as it had no other. Didn't matter where my mind was, my ass wanted him. A fact that often made me marvel.

 

He fucked me hard, driving into me so deeply that his balls slapped against me with every thrust. His hands roamed over my hot ass as well, kneading and stroking. That is when I disengaged. My mind floated free, taking me to that place only he can send me.

 

I heard his soft chuckle as I pushed back toward him. "Such a slut. That's one of the things I like most about you, Walt."

 

He continued fucking me as I wished for my own release, a release he would not allow me for some time. He finally rammed in deep, bent to cover my body, his jeans rubbing against my tender ass and went still. I could feel the throb as he emptied into me. Had my mouth not been full, I would have smiled.

 

He stayed that way for several minutes, panting against the back of my neck. I shivered as his lips pressed against me there briefly. Then he straightened and pulled out of me. He moved around the table and I admired the view of his dick as he removed the gag. His fingers worked the muscles in my jaw, easing the tension.

 

"Can you stand, Walt?"

 

"I think so, Sir."

 

His hands reached to offer support as I struggled to make my limp body respond. Once I was standing, his eyes searched mine. I guess he saw what he was looking for because he slipped his arms around me, his hands gripping mine where they rested in the small of my back. His mouth covered mine, the kiss deep and claiming, the kind I love best from him. When he pulled back he smiled.

 

"Time for dinner."

 

I heard the click of the clip and my wrists dropped to my side. I rolled my shoulders to work out the kinks. His hands moved to my shoulders and he massaged them briefly. After a couple of minutes he stepped back and stuffed his cock back into his pants. Taking my hand he led me upstairs.

 

That night I sat on the floor at his feet as he fed me by hand.

 

******

 

The front door opened as I walked from my bike toward the house. I looked up into his brown eyes, more than a little shocked to find him still there. I'd left him two weeks ago and didn't expect him to be waiting.

 

Well, I had ordered him to move into my house while I was gone but I hadn't really expected to be obeyed. After all, I'd done everything in my power to drive him away. I'd used him hard and given him very little back that weekend. I'd even forced him into acts that he'd never agreed to, acts we'd never even discussed.

 

It had been late in the day on Sunday. He was kneeling at my feet, his hands locked behind his back, his body a roadmap of welts and bruises. His lips were swollen and cracked from all the times I'd made him suck me. I'd even made him sleep the night before with my cock in his mouth. I'd told him to pretend he was a baby and my cock was his pacifier.

 

His head was bowed in submission as he awaited whatever came next. Not once had he uttered his safe word, and the only resistance I'd sensed at all had been the puzzled look in his eyes. He was confused; but then so was I.

 

I couldn't figure out why he was still there. I moved toward him and stood close, almost close enough to rub against him.

 

"Walt, raise your head."

 

He lifted his eyes to mine. I reached out and caressed his face with one hand as I opened my fly with the other. He was getting pretty ripe by then; I hadn't let him out of bondage long enough to bathe. His mouth opened like a baby bird's when I hauled my cock out of my pants. The look in his eyes was resigned as he waited to be used once more. Of course, my cock was so sore by that point I neither wanted nor could handle another blowjob. I held my cock against his lower lip.

 

"Drink."

 

His eyes widened with shock. I hardened my resolve. I had to find the breaking point, the thing that would send him running away. I'd let myself fall in love with him. My only option was to make him leave before he discovered that.

 

"You have a few options here, Walt. Do as I say; swallow down what I offer; kneel there and be bathed in it, or get up and walk away."

 

In answer his rough lips closed around the head. I let go. He managed to swallow most of what I poured out. His eyes never left mine as his throat worked. When I finished, I stepped back from him. My heart was in my throat as I waited for him to say something. He was silent, watching and waiting.

 

I took a towel and wiped the part he'd spilled from his chin and chest. Then I knelt in front of him. I detached the nipple clamps and rubbed one as I sucked on the other. The moan that rumbled through his chest was dark and mesmerizing and my dick stirred. I couldn't believe I was getting semi-hard again.

 

I reached between his legs for the cord that was attached to the rather large balls I'd inserted into him over an hour before. Tugging gently I pulled the first one free. He whimpered, his cock twitched. I caressed his dick as I tugged the second one free.

 

"Please, Sir!"

 

"You want something?"

 

"Please let me come, Sir!"

 

I took his mouth, raping it as I had his body, my thumb finding the quick release loop on the bindings around his cock. I tugged another of the balls about half way out of his body as I released the rope. He screamed into my mouth as his cock sprayed us with come, his ejaculation so violent that it even coated our chins.

 

I pulled back to watch his eyes as the last ball rolled from his body. His cock jerked between us, sending another spurt into the air. His eyes glazed over, he slumped, and I managed to catch him before he hit the floor. I rolled him over to get his wrists unfastened and then grabbed a blanket to roll him up in. Then I held him, waiting for him to come down.

 

I knew he was coming out of it when he twisted his head to suck at my neck. In the time we'd been seeing each other, his climax on Sundays had been his cue that we were finished with play for the weekend. And I'd allowed a certain intimacy on his part; by that I mean he was encouraged to be aggressive if he wished during that time.

 

His aggression usually took the form of marking me in some way. I always pretended to be angry about the marks, but in actuality they pleased me. I looked at them when he was gone and remembered the way he felt under me.

 

I let him play, both of us knowing it was going nowhere. I'd played him too hard, his climax too intense for him to get it up again tonight. And I was just so damn sore that even if I got completely hard I wouldn't want to stick it anywhere.

 

When I knew he'd regained enough strength to get to his feet, I led him up to the bathroom. We cuddled in the tub, no words, just quiet time. I tucked him into bed and went down to bring us up some finger food. We snacked and then settled down to nap.

 

I woke around midnight to find him curled on his side, sleeping deeply. Getting up I dressed and went downstairs. The note was short and really left him very little information.

 

 

Walter,

 

I need to be away for a while. I expect to find you here when I return. Move in and look after things. I'll email you when I can.

 

A

 

 

I left the extra set of keys on top of the note, next to the coffee maker. I backed the Harley out of the drive before starting it up. I didn't stop until the sun was coming up. I slept the day away and then stayed over another night before I hit the road again. I did take time to go to the library and send him a message, not that I expected him to read it.

 

******

 

I woke on Monday morning in an empty bed. I smelled coffee and went in search of caffeine and Alex. I was surprised to find him gone and a note next to the coffee maker. I read it three times before it started to make sense to me.

 

"Move in." it said. Did he mean that the way it sounded? I was still confused by all that had happened between us over the weekend. For most of it, he'd been cold, distant but he'd still made me fly higher than I ever dreamed possible.

 

I lingered over my coffee, postponing the trip home to change and get ready to face my day. My mind was in turmoil. He'd pushed me so hard that weekend. Made me do things I never thought I'd do. And now in the harsh light of Monday morning, I had to face those things. I had to figure out how I felt about what I'd done, how I felt about the man who'd demanded those things from me. And I had to decide if I could continue in a relationship like this.

 

At the end of the day I was still no closer to making a decision. I'd kept my sleeves down all day to cover the marks on my arms, squirmed during a meeting with the Director due to my sore ass and generally blown off several things I should have paid more attention to.

 

By quitting time I was more than ready to leave. I had managed to come to one decision; I'd take some things to his house and stay while he was away, so a quick trip to my place to pack what I'd need for the rest of the week.

 

I hummed as I unpacked, made room in the closet for my suits, and consolidated drawer space to put my things away. I felt happy to think that he trusted me to be in his house while he was away. When everything was put away, I ordered dinner, sat down at his computer and signed on to email. There was a return receipt attached to the message, something he'd never done in the past.

 

 

From: RussianTop@raventress.net

 

To: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

 

Subject: Hello

 

 

Walter,

 

You had best be reading this at my desk, because if you aren't your ass will be warmed when I get home.

 

I'm not sure how long I will need to be away. I want you to use your time constructively. This weekend the bedroom could use a new coat of paint. I will allow you to choose the color. Indulge yourself – pick something you can live with but don't be uptight and starched about it.

 

 

I sat stunned. Paint? He wanted me to paint the fucking bedroom. There was a second message and I clicked on it before answering the first one.

 

 

From: RussianTop@raventress.net

 

To: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

 

Subject: Bedtime

 

 

There is a small dildo in the bedside drawer. You may use that if you need release tonight.

 

 

Dildo? The man was fucking insane if he thought I wanted anything up my ass after the treatment he'd given it all weekend.

 

I got up and stomped away from the computer. I didn't even attempt to answer the messages until after my dinner had been delivered and I'd eaten. I also took time to inspect his cupboards and make a shopping list.

 

 

From: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

 

To: RussianTop@raventress.net

 

Subject: re: Hello

 

 

I figure you'll trace the ISP address and know I'm at your desk. Paint the bedroom; I can do that. Pick a color? How about a nice pink? Or maybe lavender?

 

As for the dildo – thanks for the offer but my rear is quite delicate at the moment.

 

 

I hit send before I could rethink it. Then I went up and got ready for bed. I slept wrapped around his pillow, breathing in his scent.

 

The next day wasn't much better in terms of getting my work done. I checked my email multiple times looking for a message from him, but there was nothing there. Then I started to worry that he was angry at my smart assed answers.

 

I made myself stop at the grocery on the way home. Once I reached the house, I put away the refrigerated items and went straight for the computer.

 

 

From: RussianTop@raventress.net

 

To: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

 

Subject: Delicate?

 

 

If you think it's delicate now…

 

Pink, I think is questionable; given your skin tones you would not look your best in a pink room. And it is your desire to look your best for me, is it not?

 

Sleep with the dildo in tonight.

 

 

From: BaldNSurly@baldmale.com

 

To: RussianTop@raventress.net

 

Subject: re: Delicate?

 

 

Yes, Sir.

 

What about a nice sky blue?

 

 

I hit send, then shut down the PC. I let my mind drift as I prepared a salad and grilled a small steak to go with it. As I ate I made plans to stop at the local hardware store the next day to look at paint colors.

 

I didn't let myself look too closely at my actions as I prepared for bed. By morning the dildo had worked its way out of me and I'd kicked it to the foot of the bed. But at least I'd obeyed him. During the week I received daily emails from him, some with outlandish orders, some with simple ones. I complied with each, even if there was no way for him to know for sure if I had.

 

On Saturday morning as I fought wakefulness, the phone rang. I tried to ignore it and succeeded until I heard his voice on the answering machine.

 

"You've reached Alex and Walter, please leave us a message."

 

I twisted my head, thinking I'd heard it wrong, then his voice came through.

 

"Walter, your ass had better be there."

 

His voice made my dick stand up. I untangled myself from the sheets so I could reach the phone.

 

"Alex, I'm here."

 

"Good. Turn off the machine."

 

"Hold on, I wasn't quite up yet."

 

I dropped the phone and got up so I could see what I was doing to the machine. Once it was off, I put the phone back to my ear.

 

"I'm back."

 

"Did you follow my orders last night?"

 

"Yes, Sir. I've done everything you told me this week."

 

"Picked out a color for the bedroom?"

 

"I'm still debating between two. Would you like to know what they are?"

 

"No, the decision is yours; just make sure you can live with it, or the consequences if I hate it."

 

"Yes, Sir. May I ask when you're coming home?"

 

"I'm not sure. Are you 'up' now?"

 

The tone of his voice left no doubt as to how he meant that.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Good, get comfortable. Position yourself so you can reach the plug and stroke your dick. Might want to put this on speaker phone."

 

I hit the speaker button and then got comfy on the bed.

 

"Ready, Sir."

 

"Don't touch your dick yet. I want you to work the dildo in and out slowly, pulling it all the way out and then pushing it back in as deep as it will go. I know it doesn't hit all the places I do, but it feels good anyway, doesn't it?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"You can drop the sirs for now. Right now it's just Alex and Walter."

 

"Yes."

 

Between his voice and the plug I was getting quite desperate.

 

"Feel me there with you. I'm watching as you put on a show for me. I'm stroking my cock as I watch you, knowing that soon I will have to take you."

 

His voice was getting rougher and I knew he was picturing me, as I was him. I moaned loudly and heard his answering groan.

 

"I walk over to you as you lie there pleasuring that hole and getting it ready for me. You look so incredible like this, your body flushed with arousal. I have to touch you, so I take your glorious cock in my hand and give it a few pulls."

 

"Alex…please."

 

"Hush, I'm going to take good care of you. I'm going to give you what you crave. And you do crave it, don't you, slut?"

 

"Yes…please."

 

"Please what, Walter? Tell me what you want."

 

"You, I want you."

 

"How do you want me?"

 

"In my ass, deep in my ass. I want you to ride me hard."

 

"You want to come on my cock? Want to feel my hot jizz shooting in you?"

 

I was panting by this point and he wasn't sounding relaxed either.

 

"God yes! Do me, Alex, fuck me!"

 

"I'm going to do you. Gonna do you so hard you scream. Gonna make that little hole open up for me."

 

I was thrashing on the bed as I tried to keep fucking myself with the dildo and stroke my cock at the same time. I finally gave up and twisted so I could rock on the dildo as I used both hands on my cock and balls.

 

I whined out his name wanting release but wanting him to give permission. "Alex…"

 

"Ready to come for me? Ready to milk my dick, dry?"

 

"Yes…please!"

 

"Do it, Walter. Do it now!"

 

Come rained over me as my dick throbbed in my hand. I dimly heard his exclamation as he came. For a couple of minutes the only sound was panting as we calmed.

 

"Walter, was it good for you?"

 

I roared. Then turned my head toward the phone.

 

"What am I, the little woman?"

 

"Something like that. I need a shower and some food. And you need to get to the hardware store."

 

"Yes, Alex. I miss you."

 

"I should be home next week."

 

"Good."

 

"Bye, Walter."

 

He disconnected before I could answer. I stayed on the bed for a few minutes thinking over the conversation. Adding that to the new message on the recorder allowed me to reach a conclusion.

 

Alex was just as afraid as I was of this thing we had.

 

******

 

I clicked off the phone and relaxed against the pillows. He was still there, said he missed me. Maybe he really was starting to care for me. Hell, he must be feeling something if he hadn't left after what I'd done to him the last weekend.

 

I spent the afternoon shopping for new toys. I wondered what color he'd picked for the room. His choice would tell me a lot when I got home.

 

I'd spent three days in San Francisco, having seafood every night down at the pier, hitting a club to check out the latest in dungeon décor. Saw a couple of new techniques I thought I'd try with Walter. I bought the Dom a drink and discussed his scene with him. We ended up at his place where he allowed me to practice on his slave.

 

The next day I headed for home. The last hotel I'd stayed at didn't have a washer for the guests and I was too tired to go cruising for one. The next morning I showered, but was forced to wear the dirty clothes. I also had to make a detour due to a massive accident.

 

So, by the time I pulled up in front of the house, I was tired, sweaty and smelled ripe even to me. I looked at him standing in the doorway, his eyes smiling right along with his lips. I took the steps two at a time and he stepped back to let me in.

 

I'd taken two steps inside and closed the door, and as I was shrugging off my jacket he dropped to his knees and reached for my jeans.

 

"Walter, stop that; I reek, I need a shower."

 

"Later!"

 

I was shocked at his tone but his grin gave him away. He managed to get my jeans out of the way without unbuckling my chaps. My dick sprang out of the opening and he immediately swallowed it. His nose nuzzled into my curls as he took a deep breath.

 

I moaned as my dick started to rise for him. He uttered a sound I'd learned was his self-satisfied 'I've got him where I want him' noise. His hands worked to get my balls free as well. Once he managed that he abandoned my cock to suck on them.

 

"Walter, at least back me up to the wall so I have some support while you ravage me."

 

He grunted and let go long enough for me to move. As soon as my back was to the wall, he was on me again. I let my hand caress his baldhead as he reminded me what a talented cocksucker he is. It didn't take him long to bring me off. I gripped him tightly to me as I shot down his throat. I released him when I started to get too tender and he allowed my softening dick to slip from his mouth.

 

I watched as he nuzzled me again, taking deep breaths to pull my scent into him. I tapped his head lightly.

 

"Walter, you are such a dog."

 

"Woof!"

 

I chuckled. "Come up here and kiss me hello."

 

He arose slowly, a big grin on his face.

 

"Didn't you like that welcome home?"

 

"You know I love your blowjobs. But how the hell you could want to give me one when I smell like I do after a long day on the bike, is beyond me."

 

"I like the way you smell, clean or dirty."

 

"Just proves my point. Now kiss me."

 

He pressed his lips to mine and we kissed long and deep. I clung to him for a long minute after the kiss ended then slapped his ass.

 

"Go start the shower. I want to get the road off me."

 

"Do I get to scrub your back?"

 

"You may wash the entire body. I'm really tired."

 

He kissed the end of my nose and then hurried to do, as I'd bid. I pulled my pants together and stuffed my dick away. I took the time to get my bike inside and turn on the alarms before heading toward my shower.

 

I stopped dead in the doorway of my bedroom. He had redone the entire room. The walls he'd painted had been done in a soft dove gray; the wall the bed was now against had been papered with what appeared to be rice paper in a black bamboo design with touches of red in the form of Chinese characters. The bed was covered with a new duvet in a darker gray, and accent pillows in red and jade adorned it. He'd even had the chair in the corner re-covered in an oriental style fabric that had all the colors of the room in it.

 

I was most pleasantly surprised. I'd expected the former Marine to slap a coat of white paint on the walls, or maybe a blue or green. This had taken some thought and effort. I shook it off and moved into the walk-in closet to hang up my leathers. I noticed he'd made room for several of his suits, as well as a few of his casual clothes. Not everything he owned, but enough to let me know he'd actually been staying there.

 

His voice startled me a little when he spoke behind me.

 

"Need help? I'm pretty good at stripping guys down."

 

"Yeah? Why don't you hang these up for me while I go get in the shower?"

 

He reached to take them; I brushed my lips over his cheek before heading into the bathroom. My clothes hit the hamper and I stepped into the hot spray. I was letting the water flow over me as he stepped in behind me.

 

Strong hands washed my back, when he reached my ass I spread my feet to give him room to get me clean. When he nudged me, I tuned so he could get my front clean. As usual, when given permission to bathe me, he washed my dick so thoroughly that I was hard by the time he was finished.

 

I pulled back to rinse the soap away. I allowed him to towel me dry and then stepped back into the bedroom. I was slipping into a pair of sweats when he came out.

 

"Do you need more drawer space? We could get another chest for you."

 

"I guess that depends on how you meant it when you told me to move in. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be as a house sitter and I'd be sent home when you got back."

 

I changed the subject, not ready to talk about that issue. "Did you redo the room in a way you like or did you think I'd like this?"

 

"I hoped you'd like it, but I also wanted the room to be one in which I could feel at home."

 

"I don't get it, Walter. Your condo is almost as sterile as a hospital operating room. This is anything but that."

 

His hand rested lightly against my cheek. "You brought color into my world, Alex."

 

How the fuck do you answer something like that? Especially when it's said to you with such gentle honesty. I kissed him quickly to deflect him.

 

"I'm hungry. I skipped lunch to get home quicker. I don't supposed you have any food in the house?"

 

"Actually, I shopped. So you can have sandwiches or, if you can wait a little, I'll cook something."

 

"You cook?"

 

"I know we never got out of bed long enough for you to find out, but yeah, I can cook. Not gourmet, but you won't starve."

 

"Then get some clothes on and show me this talent."

 

I left him to dress and went to check on my mail that had stacked up while I was gone. I'd just paid the last bill when he called to me.

 

"Alex, come and eat."

 

He'd made omelettes with sausage, green onions, peppers, plus he's made biscuits, which hadn't started life in a can. I looked at it and he chuckled.

 

"It's safe to eat, really. If I'd known you would be here tonight, I would have planned a better meal."

 

"No, Walter, this is great. I wasn't expecting anything this good."

 

Our weekend went from there, neither of us talking about the intense scene I'd put him through, nor the two weeks I'd been away. After we ate, I took a long nap and when I woke I found him in the sitting room, reading.

 

I knelt in front of him and took my time bringing him off. Then I led him to the bedroom and cuddled close as we both drifted to sleep. When I woke on Sunday, I slipped into his heat and rocked us both to orgasm. In the afternoon we went to a movie and then out to dinner. When Monday rolled around, he dressed for work, kissed me goodbye and went out the door humming.

 

I sat at the table with my coffee and felt very domestic. A small part of my mind nagged at me, telling me this could never last.

 

****

 

I felt relaxed and cheerful as I arrived at work that morning. Alex was back and we'd had a wonderful weekend together. I felt we had a real chance at a relationship. Mulder gave me strange looks during our meeting in the afternoon and Kim was shocked when I left on time for a change.

 

I pulled into the driveway that evening with a smile on my face. Opening the door I couldn't resist the urge to call out to him. "Honey, I'm home."

 

He came out of the den and growled, "I thought we'd established that *you* are the little woman."

 

I laughed as I pulled him to me for a kiss. We went on like that for several months, learning the things about each other that we hadn't when it'd been just spending weekends together. Our differences were minor enough that we didn't clash often. I was happy in a way I'd never been.

 

Should have known something would go wrong, my life has never gone smoothly.

 

Mulder had been asking questions, a lot of questions and I put him off or outright lied to him. I never expected him to follow me. Alex had called me one Friday with instructions to meet him at a new club.

 

That wasn't our usual scene but we hadn't been out in a while and he enjoys showing me off. So I'd gone to the condo (I hadn't put it on the market and I still had a portion of my clothes there) napped, showered and changed into an outfit I had never worn for him that I thought he'd like.

 

It'd been a long time since I'd worn the leather pants but they still fit perfectly. I'd topped them off with a camouflaged muscle shirt. The combat boots were old, broken in and comfortable.

 

I entered the club at the time he'd told me to meet him. I ignored the men cruising me and ordered a drink at the bar. I was surprised when Mulder slipped into the space next to me at the bar.

 

"Hello, Walter."

 

"Mulder, what are you doing here?"

 

"I saw you on your way in and thought I'd come have a drink with you."

 

"Scully probably wouldn't want you hanging out in places like this. Besides, I'm meeting someone."

 

"Got a hot date?"

 

"As a matter of fact, he is – hot that is. Now go away and let me enjoy my evening."

 

"But I just ordered a drink. You could at least have a drink with me. I'll protect you until your date gets here."

 

I chuckled at the idea of Mulder protecting me. About that time a twink pushed up against me and grinned.

 

"Daddy, are you all alone? I'd love to sit in your lap and be your good little boy."

 

"Sorry, I'm busy."

 

"Him? He's old. I'm what you need."

 

Mulder mouthed at me 'Old?' before he put his arm around me and got the twink's attention. "Go away little boy, he's mine." Mulder wrapped his arm around me and laid a kiss on me before I realized his intent. When he let me go, I saw Alex over his shoulder watching us. The look on his face made me frightened for Mulder's continued existence.

 

Before I could do anything, Alex turned and started moving through the crowd toward the exit. I called out to him but he kept going.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"You were waiting for Krycek? That's who you've been seeing?"

 

"I have to go."

 

Mulder called out my name but I ignored him and pushed my way toward the door.

 

******

 

I was late meeting him, but I didn't expect to find him making out with Mulder. He pulled back from the kiss and looked right at me. A black rage roared through my body and I turned on my heels and left. I dimly heard him call my name but I kept going.

 

I was trying to start the bike when he caught up to me.

 

"Alex, it wasn't what it looked like."

 

"Yeah." The bike started and as I reached to put it in gear he tried to throw his leg over the back. I gunned it and left him behind. Glancing back I saw him pick himself up off the ground.

 

I was ripped by the time I went home. I didn't expect him to be there, but he was.

 

"Alex, I've been worried sick. Listen I know it looked bad. But…"

 

My fist connected and he reeled backward. "Get out!" I turned and walked away from him, because I knew if I stayed in the same room I'd seriously hurt him. I made it to the bedroom, slammed the door. I heard his footsteps in the hallway and twisted the lock on the door.

 

"Alex, please listen to me. I know you're angry but please just listen to me."

 

"I told you to leave. I'll send your shit to you. Don't be here when I get up in the morning."

 

I moved to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When I got out, I turned on the radio and got into bed. The next morning I found a note on the table and I didn't even read it; I just threw it away. That afternoon I had all his things delivered to the condo and changed the locks on the house.

 

He called. I deleted the messages as soon as I heard his voice. He wrote. I returned the letters. I didn't trust myself. If it had been anyone other than Mulder I might have written it off as flirting. But it was Mulder, for fuck sake.

 

******

 

First, he dumped me on my ass in the street, then he punched me and threw me out. I tried to call; he didn't answer even when I knew he was home. I got so desperate I wrote to him; the letters came back. His email address was blocked to me. He sent my things to me and changed the door locks.

 

I sank into a depression that I couldn't hide from anyone. Mulder tried to talk to me about it, but I didn't want to air my dirty laundry with him. Although, I did take a certain amount of pleasure in picturing how he'd look if he knew the real nature of my time with Alex.

 

I became like those obsessed characters in movies, haunting the places I thought I might run into him. I got brief glimpses of him before he spotted me and left. Soon he stopped being at the places and times I expected.

 

So in desperation, I broke into his home. When he came home, I was naked, lubed and bound to the table face down in the playroom. I'd used slipknots and had laid out the toys with the greatest punishment power. I made sure there enough clues to lead him to me when he got home.

 

*******

 

I'd been out cruising, looking for someone to play with for a night. The only problem was no one met the standards Walter had set for me. It had been a month and I couldn't believe how desperately I missed him.

 

And not just in my bed. I found I missed the quiet lazy afternoons lying against him with a book as he watched football, or basketball, or whatever sport happened to be on TV that day. I mourned for the evenings when we did nothing but eat a quiet dinner and snuggle in bed at the end of our day.

 

I pulled into the garage and entered the house. I knew right away someone had been in there. On the kitchen table was an empty bakery box and the door to the basement was standing open.

 

I checked the rest of the house first. I found his clothes folded neatly in my bedroom and his used towel hanging over the towel bar in the bathroom; that left only one place to look for him, the basement.

 

I walked down the steps, quietly. He had turned the table so it was in the center of the room under the overhead light. On the table next to it was an array of items, a cane, the thickest strap I owned, my heaviest paddle, a cat. As I moved closer, I saw the slipknots that he'd used to bind himself.

 

He hadn't moved, and as I reached the other side of the table I realized he was asleep. I wondered how long he'd been there. He was also wearing a gag, which explained the note I spotted he'd left next to the paddle. Picking it up, I read it quickly.

 

Alex,

 

I can't live like this, without you. Punish me in any way you need to, just please forgive me.

 

Walter

 

I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, looking puzzled and then memory flooded in. I opened the strap on the gag and pulled it free, rubbing his jaw reflexively.

 

"You sure about this?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

I nodded. "I need to change. Do you want some water before we start? Maybe you need to piss."

 

"Both, please, Master."

 

I walked over and got a bottle and pointed his cock into the opening. "Let go, Walter." He filled the bottle and I took it with me to empty. In my room I changed into a pair of sweats and a lightweight tee.

 

I grabbed a bottle of water and a straw on the way back down. Letting him drink his fill, I took a small bell and pressed it into his hand before putting the gag back in his mouth.

 

"This isn't like our normal scenes, Walter. There is no safe word. You will take what I give you and then I will allow you back in my life. If you can't take it you drop the bell and I stop, but if you do that you leave here and stop stalking me."

 

I pressed a kiss to his bare head. "One more thing - you will stay away from Mulder. Should I ever see you with him again there would be no reprieve, we will be through."

 

He nodded once more and I stepped back. I walked across the room and came back with a blindfold. I put it over his eyes then stepped back and looked at the instruments he'd put out.

 

I'd never used the cane on him. That was one item that I'd bought more for show than actual use. The other things I had used on him many times. I lifted the paddle; I'd warm his ass with that first.

 

He jerked as the first blow landed on his ass. I worked on his ass for several minutes until it was blood red and hot to the touch. I stopped and took a long drink of water. Then I poured the rest of the bottle over his ass. He arched in the bonds as the cool water hit his hot flesh.

 

I watched as he took deep breaths and centered himself. Rolling my shoulders, I worked out some of the tension before reaching for the cat. I brought it down hard across his back and watched as the lines went from white to red. I didn't stop until his back was more red than flesh tones.

 

I repeated the drill with the water and a shiver ran through him, but not much more. Kneeling next to him, I pulled off the blindfold and peeled back an eyelid. The endorphins had kicked in, which wasn't a surprise since his body normally reacted to pain that way.

 

The bell was still clutched tightly in his hand, said hand being the only tensed muscle in his body at that point, aside from his cock which was hard as a rock where it rested against the side of the table he was tied to.

 

I picked up the cane and looked down at him. A cane used correctly can leave deep bruising and long-term pain. Used incorrectly it can cripple. I had no desire to cripple but I did have a desire to make what I was doing to him the actual punishment he'd asked for.

 

Raising my arm, I brought the cane down hard on the crease between his thigh and his ass. He screamed behind the gag and his erection wilted. I counted as I used the cane; at ten I dropped it to the floor and kicked it away.

 

******

 

My body was on fire. I clutched the bell so tightly it had cut into my hand. I felt his lips press against my fingers as he pried the bell free.

 

"You did well, Walter. I'm going to run a cool tub for you. Stay here until I call you."

 

He made quick work of the ropes. I heard his steps on the stairs and I took deep breaths trying to turn down the pain. Nothing had ever hurt like the cane.

 

I'd offered him my body for punishment, not because I felt I deserved punishment but because it was the only way I could think of to get past his anger. And physical pain was infinitely better than the emotional pain of life without him.

 

Wiggling my arms, feeling the pins and needles that let me know I'd pulled the ropes too tight, I waited for him to come back or call for me. I was floating on the pain and didn't hear him on the stairs. His hand caressed my head gently.

 

"Walter, are you going to need help?"

 

"Probably. I pulled the ropes too tight, my hands are tingling."

 

"I'll take care of that."

 

He lifted my arm over his shoulder, and helped lever me up. My body screamed and I clutched him so tightly he winced. But he didn't pull away or complain. We made it up the stairs and into the bathroom. He eased me down into the tub. The cool water was actually very soothing to the heat in my back and ass.

 

He sat on the floor by the tub, held out a couple of pills and a glass filled with icy water. "Are you hungry, Walter?"

 

"No, just tired."

 

"I want you to stay in the water until the heat is gone then we'll get you into bed."

 

"Alex, I…"

 

"You should relax."

 

"I really need to say this please."

 

"Okay."

 

"I don't want Mulder. This guy was coming on to me and Mulder was acting like we were together. I didn't expect him to kiss me. I didn't want it. You are the only man I want. I know I haven't said it but I'm in love with you."

 

******

 

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. Love is not a word you normally hear from someone whose ass you have just beaten. Not even if it was part of a scene and they had a safe word.

 

He'd closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the edge of the tub. I sat watching him as he took deep breaths, finding his center. I left him there and went to turn down the bed. I needed the space and a drink. When the bed was ready I went to get a drink, limiting myself to one.

 

When I returned, the deep breathing and the drugs had helped and he rose fairly easily. I patted him dry carefully, placing little kisses on each shoulder. He turned to me, cupped my face and kissed me softly.

 

I had no words. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but felt that it would sound insincere after what had happened earlier. I didn't doubt what he'd told me. There was no reason for him to lie anymore. He had been given a way to atone; he had borne the punishment and earned forgiveness.

 

Now, I was the one who should be begging forgiveness. If I were a better man, I'd have sent him away from me for his own good. Instead I took him to bed. I made love to him slowly and carefully, bringing him to the brink and then backing off. By the time I let us come, it was so explosive that we felt asleep almost instantly.

 

I woke the next morning knowing I'd never find the strength to let him go. I just pray he'll never want me to.

 

The end


End file.
